User talk:Sith Cub
CLICK HERE TO POST A MESSAGE! ----- Party Hey Sith cub, how do I sign up for the party in June? Sorry Sorry, but I can´t go to your party as it is held on a sunday. I don't know if you know that i'm mormon, and sundays are days of rest. Sorry!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 11:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Im thinking of changing the date to the 13th anyway... Chat! Hey Sith van you come to my chat? It's xat.com/codester. Thanks! --I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! OR IGNORE ME! 11:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Staff PLZ!! Plz change the date to the 13th!!!!!!!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 09:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Shopping Card I haven't got more SCpts at Your Shop! Please solve it Upgrader 22:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) there was no update on sunday. The next one will be 14th June 2009. Sorry Most of the CPW users want the Announcements on the main page, again, and I got permission from Barkjon to do so. Are you okay with it? --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 01:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yea... i think it was easier having it on a seperate page but ok. shop Hey sith cub how do i sign up for the sith cub shop Check the FAQ's at the Sith Cub Shop helpdesk. unlimited HOW DO YOU GET UNLIMITED SCpoints? Shops? Why? Personally I would pull a Bulbapedia and limit the amount of userpage edits in a day. But why quit if a shop closes down? The wiki was made for mainspace, not userspace being the main amount of edits. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 10:10, 12 June 2009 (UTC) My shop is my pride and joy... i do edit mainspace but the shop makes me different... the wiki just wouldnt be the same without it... Let me give you an example: Youve built this amazing art project that you know is better than everyone elses and you havent slept for two weeks making it. Later at school a big meanie completely destroys it, all your work for nothing... That is what it would feel like... theres be nothing left for me on this wiki. Meeting you I noticed that your online right now and, can i meet you at Polar Bear, town right now ? My penguin name is Hahaha00000 and my user name here is Hahahahahahaha ok ill come now Party of Mimo Hello, I noticed your online again and sorry about yesterday my mom told me to go to bed that time. How about we meet at the Forest of Snowbound now because Mimo777 is about to have a party there. I saw that news on her blog. Hahaha00000 ok ill b right there! About the Invatation... I think I see an error on your invatation. The PST and the MST should be switched to AM, and should not be PM. Thank you for your time.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Talk'' 12:55, 14 June 2009 (UTC) shop Hy sith cub how do I become a part of the sith cub shop? sign your name in the sign up section! i will tell you how I will give you the link but i dont want anybody else to know about it. go to an xat chat room so i can tell you. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ok, go on my xat, its on my userpage Pictures hey sith how do u upload pics click Awesome Party It was so awesome before the party! I wish I could have stayed. It was cool to meet all the wiki people!Surfenusa Xd 22:14, 14 June 2009 (UTC) SO SORRY I AM VERY SORRY THAT ME AND CWELLTA MISSED UR PARTY BECAUSE WE GOT THE TIMES MUDDLED UP AND WE WERE SLEEPING THOUGH THE PARTY SORRY! Salteroi Mega Alliance How would you like to join the CPW Planet|Mega Alliance? Here are the countries. *Happyface * Zapwire * Wompus * Sith Cub * Sharkbate * Upgrader * CPGuy3000 Reply on my page! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 01:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) no! Not fair at all since he never got permission from all of the countries! I do Not want to declare war.... Unless I get a fair amount of allies too. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 01:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Check it out ! Hey Sith Cub check out my brand new Hahaha shop here.Hahaha00000Talk with me plz Party! Hello Sith Cub, Don't forget to come to my Summer party! I know many peopleare having summer parties, but mine will be AWESOME! Don't forget to sign up here!i Hope to see you there P.S Fano might be coming and the party will be recorded to be on Code TV! Code1125's wiki party! Date: Monday June 29, 2009 Server: Frozen Room: Dock, then to my iggy Time: 1:30 PST (4:30 EST, 1:30 PST) Special Guests: Fano (Pending) Hope you can come! --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 02:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) new Allience http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sith_Cub/CPW_Planet/Country_Stats/Cadence Please post it! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:14, 16 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Planet Can I please have a Capital City and 3 regular cities? Thanks! --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 21:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Also, can you add to the Alliance list, "Seahorse & Alxeedo"? We are now allied. --Alxeedo Post a message ( | ) 23:28, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Log Wiki Can someone join my wiki? The first user who joins gets to be a Webmaster! The website is log.wikia.com and the link is here. Click here tho enter the wiki! Iceanator Shop Hey Sith Cub! This is the Iceanatorese Book! Click here! Where? Where are you going on hols? Salteroi Somerset, i leave tomorrow! Cool Awesome! you mean this place http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Somerset? yea! Shop Hello. I would like to say that I need permission to have items from the Sith Cub Shop at the Iceanator Shop. If I can't, I'll remove the tag that says that items from your Shop will be at mine. Thank you, --Iceanator189 00:41, 23 June 2009 (UTC) 100 main edits Hello, On my resume for rollback, you said try to get 100 main edits, and I have 100!! Party! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 14:32, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Your Invited! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 02:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sensei Picture Sith Cub when Sensei is a real character and his character gets on Penguin Storm or whatever you use please get a nice clear pic of Sensei like you did for the other famous penguins. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880]] 15:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ok. Okay, I'll use my ideas. Also, could you please tell me how to make a signature? Thanks. --Iceanator189 17:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Music Jam You are invited to my Music Jam Party! Visit this page. --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Ca Plane Pour Moi]] 12:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Spam Filter Hello. I am having major and I mean MAJOR troubles with the spam filter. I am releasing an Arcade and there is a game called "Find The Vandalism" and the finsh page just keeps getting blocked... and blocked... and blocked. Can I please have some help? Which type of spam is it? Err Hey Sith Cub. Could you delete the following pages? Because they were supposed to be deleted already. *User:Upgrader/Jail *User:Brute Commander/Jail **User:Brute Commander/Jail/DragonBeater **User:Brute Commander/Jail/Freezer57181 **User:Brute Commander/Jail/Walrus *User:Wompus78/Jail **User:Wompus78/Jail/Ben 100022 **User:Wompus78/Jail/DragonBeater **User:Wompus78/Jail/Freezer57181 **User:Wompus78/Jail/Walrus Thank you! Jails were supposed to be deleted long ago, I think somebody forgot these. --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 16:50, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sure, i must of forgot these! Meet Can we meet sometime on Club Penguin? The server should be Northern Lights, you tell the time Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 20:06, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Forgive me. I have a few things to say. Hat Pop removed the "probation". She knows i have gone good. Another thing is i don't think you have the authority to make me on probation. I say on Webmasters can as TS created it. One thing if you cannot forgive me i must say that's your opinion and i respect that. I respect you too. Please sign my rollback request.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 04:52, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Sith Cub Shop? Am i still allowed to use my 890?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 07:15, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ignoring me? Are you ignoring me?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 07:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Cool Stuff How do u make all the cool stuff in your shop and edit all those cp pictures like that Promotion party invite card how do you make all those cool stuff? --I'M THE CODESTER! Talk 2 me, OR DIE! 21:39, 1 July 2009 (UTC) I use a simple program, it takes a while to get the jist of it but its very useful, you can download it for free here!